This invention relates generally to coating materials for submerged surfaces of ships and more particularly to an improved cleaning, wax formulation, and an apparatus and method suitable for application to the submerged surfaces of ships.
The application of antifoulant and anticorrosive compounds to water-immersed surfaces is generally performed in drydock. Various biocidal materials have been used, each giving desired performance characteristics based on time and concentration expectations. Unfortunately, universal acceptance has not been the case, due to, costs, toxicity, durability, availability, wear, pollution regulatory requirements, and application problems. Prior wax-based formulations are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,419; 3,806,352; 3,959,530; 4,020,200; 4,098,925; 4,115,130; 4,154,818; 4,293,339; and 4,354,873.
The latter two U.S. patents illustrate underwater wax formulation and method though quite different from applicants' invention while the prior art discloses various compositions using waxes or linear polymers, in combination with various biocides to prevent marine growth, none disclose or suggest a combination which is capable of protecting sub-merged surfaces from fouling and corrosion, through use of a one-step cleaning and application method. Thus the continuing need for developing new underwater application formulations, apparatus, and methods for cost effective metal protective systems. The present invention constitutes a major step toward this end.